<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countertop by shipperofalllesbians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409158">Countertop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians'>shipperofalllesbians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Juliana Valdes/Valentina Carvajal - Freeform, Juliana/valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT- ONE SHOT<br/>An extended version of their conversation in the kitchen of the Valle house, without Lucho showing up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Countertop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys &lt;3 another random thing, this time I got the idea from a very nice anon from Tumblr &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You’re in awe by every single property owned by the Carvajals, this house was no different, Val had decided to bring you here for some time away from everything that has happened in your lives and you being you agreed of course, an empty house with this girl was the best option for you, it’s not like you are a sex addict is just that you just discovered sex, especially you just discovered sex with her so no one can blame you for being more than ready to restart it.</p><p> </p><p>The house is huge and of course the front door has to carry the ‘I’m rich’ vibe, you aren’t sure if Valentina ever realized how they look to the rest of the world but you don’t really focus on it much, she can hear the girl showing her around, pointing to the obvious things while her hands are carrying a few groceries, the deal was to stay here this weekend, cook dinner together and relax, you wonder if the promise of sex is as obvious to her as it is to you.</p><p> </p><p>You two reach the kitchen, it looks like it came out from a magazine, you brain is already picturing a life with her, routines, each of you leaving for work and sharing a kiss by the door, her voice cuts your thoughts and you realize that she has been talking to you for a while now</p><p> </p><p>“Juls? Are you listening to me at all?”</p><p> </p><p>You got caught, you give her a smile that makes her laugh, you know that she isn’t mad at you, she can read the room well enough to know that you were daydreaming</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am” your lie makes her laugh louder</p><p> </p><p>“What is your favorite meal of the day?”</p><p> </p><p>She asks this and you move closer to her, your hand tucking her hair behind her ear, she turns to you with a smile</p><p> </p><p>“My favorite meal of the day? Breakfast” she turns completely in your direction</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you like breakfast huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands are on her again, it’s really hard to stop yourself from reaching out all the time, you are running up and down her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“So we know who is going to cook breakfast every morning when we live together”</p><p> </p><p>The comment not lost in you makes you surprised</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She is laughing slightly to you and you lean forward, Valentina has a magnet that you don’t want to fight, you let yourself as usual be captivated by her</p><p> </p><p>“How fast you are”</p><p> </p><p>You mock her and walk away from her only to feel her hand grabbing your arm and pulling you closer to her again, the same feeling running through your body as always, the wanting pull of having her closer.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips find yours easily and you are more than happy to surrender to her, she brings your arms around her body, your hand instantly grabbing her waist and you feel the excitement when she starts to push your coat off your body, you remember where this goes and the thought alone makes you feel your wetness hitting your underwear.</p><p> </p><p>You return the favor, more than ready to feel her body against yours, you can feel that she is trying to walk you, to take you to a bedroom or some surface but your brain is too caught up on all these feelings that you never had, you let your hands reach her thighs and a small moan leaves her lips once she realizes what you want, you hold her and she helps you by holding herself on the side of the counter, she sits and you are in between her legs now, your kisses are growing deeper, the feeling of her tongue against you is the most erotic thing you ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Val kisses you she has a purpose, is never just for the sake of kissing, or she wants to show you how much she feels, or in times like this one, she is showing you how much she wants you, you love knowing that you make her feel all of this, that you make her as desperate for you as you are for her. You suck on her tongue and you are glad that you two are alone, the thing is, you have heard her moan, she moaned for you when you two had sex but it was controlled, inside a big house with a lot of people, here? Here you heard her scream and that woke a desperate animal feeling in you that you didn’t know how to shut it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck Juliana” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You never had an issue with you name, but when she is moaning it loudly like she is now, fuck you love it. You want to hear your name as a mantra that falls easily from this woman’s lips, you want her to lose control under your touch. You take advantage of her head thrown back and bring your lips to her neck, her skin taste is your ambrosia and you just want to remain in this spot for the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>You lick her neck softly, giving her small wet kisses that are being welcomed with her moans, the way that she is breathing against your ear is a very good encouragement for you to keep going, you run your teeth softly, testing the waters, her hands are on your hair now, pushing you closer to her and you high five yourself mentally, she likes it a little rougher, pushing your embarrassment aside you do it again, this time opening your mouth more, licking a path to her pulse point and then biting with more pression, she is losing control, telling you to keep going and you are trying your best to remain sane, her hands are under your shirt and you let her take it off of you, you want to return the favor but convincing your brain to let your lips leave her body for more than a second is proving to be very hard.</p><p> </p><p>She takes matter in her own hands by removing her shirt, you are kissing the other side of her neck now and she is slowly trying to grind on you, searching for any find of friction that you can offer her, you bring your hands back to her undo her bra, she shows no resistance and you are glad that they are gone, not really growing up wondering about your sexuality you never gave yourself room to wonder what you liked or didn’t like, but since the first time you saw her naked breasts you knew that those would always be your favorite, you are instinctively leaning forwards and taking one in your mouth, the feeling of a nipple hardening under your tongue always made you shiver, watching and hearing Valentina’s body responding to your touches made you feel sexy, you switched over to the next one, her hands all over your back and head trying to find some sense of reality but you could tell that she was far gone, you held the edge of her pants and the only help she gave you as to lift herself an inch from the countertop, you almost laughed at her but managed to pull both of it and her underwear down at the same time, she hissed once her wet center met the cold stone.</p><p> </p><p>You were everywhere and decided to taste everything, she was leaning backwards to help you some, or maybe just to hold her own body from falling off, her legs had wrapped themselves around your waist and you were kissing down her body, she gave up and let go, lying completely on the cold surface once she felt your hands holding her thighs and spreading her open to you.</p><p> </p><p>You had never wondered what another girl’s center could look like, but the fact that your mouth watered every time you saw her was a pretty good sign that you were gay, if Val had an issue with you analyzing her she never showed, on the contrary she always seemed to understand that everything was new to you, she always gave you time, maybe she was worried that you were freaking out, that this was too much, but reality is that you are freaking out on how much you want to eat her. You want to taste her, so you do.</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth is teasing her, kissing her inner thigh and letting her smell fill you with want, she is moaning frustrated and you smile at her, you are enjoying this, you let her breath calm down before you run your tongue flat on her, collecting her wetness and enjoying the taste that you grew addicted to, now you heard her scream</p><p> </p><p>“<em>fuck yessss”</em></p><p> </p><p>You don’t really curse much, but hearing her makes it sound beautiful, you are licking her again, making your tongue hit her strong, licking around her clit enough to make her grab your hair in a threat, you decided to stop being mean to the girl and you suck it into your mouth, your chin getting drenched instantly, you are sucking her clit, feeling the nerve under your touch and you are feeling overdressed, you want to tear your clothes away but you are far too focused on making her come for you, you let her clit go and start running your tongue in circles around it, the grip on your head much stronger now but you don’t care, you know how it feels when she is doing this to you, you know how it’s hard to find earth.</p><p> </p><p>You bring your tongue lower and this moan that hits your ear is different, she sounds relieved and you want to smile at her, it’s so easy to read her, she is by every definition someone that tops from the bottom and you don’t care, you don’t need control, you just want to make her feel good, you are pushing your tongue in and out of her, enjoying the feeling of her walls trying to grip you every time you push deeper, your hand is rubbing her clit now, giving her both the sensations that are bringing her closer to the edge, you switch up, your lips are wrapped on her clit, enjoying the sensation that you love so much while you push two fingers way too easily in her, you get what you wanted, a mantra of <em>yes, fuck, juls</em> is leaving her loudly in the empty house, your fingers fucking her faster now, her body moving and the sound of her wetness filling the air, she sits up out of nowhere, pulling your hair so your face reaches her and making you go much deeper than before, her face is the best picture you ever saw, fuck Da Vinci, fuck anyone, nothing would ever be as beautiful as her eyes wide staring at you, her mouth with a shape of an ‘o’ and no sound coming out of her while you are still pushing in her fast, her hips can’t move to meet your thrusts anymore, the best she can do is hold on to your shoulder and kiss you deep, she comes on your fingers as her head falls back while you are holding her waist with your other hand, your name sounds sexy as a long moan is escaping her and you are very slowly still moving, letting her enjoy every aftershock that her body can give her, her weight falls back on the counter and you remove yourself from her, her eyes are closed and her chest rising and falling fast, you smile to yourself, no one else had the pleasure of seeing Valentina Carvajal like this, spent, sweaty, after an orgasm and trying to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>You let her rest for as long as she needs by putting the rest of the groceries away, you are still only wearing your pants and bra and you hear a laughter coming from behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, I’ve taught you well”</p><p> </p><p>You laugh at her, she is sitting by the edge of the counter now and you realize that is quite tall, you aren’t sure how she managed to get there, she is stretching her arms at you, silently asking for help to get down, you walk over her and she is wrapped like a koala on you, you try not to notice her wet center on your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She is kissing you and let’s face, you can’t deny that you are glad that she didn’t forget you, your pants are far too uncomfortable and you need some release soon or else you might take a cold shower by yourself, she is removing your bra, you help her by opening the buttons of your pants, she is pushing you again and this time you let her take you out of the kitchen, not entirely sure where she is taking you but you go, she is still kissing you when she walks in the living room, bring the two of you to an armchair, you are expecting her to make you sit down but instead she sits down and while you are standing she removes the rest of your clothes, her hands on your thighs pull you to straddle her and you gladly follow, her lips are on your nipple the moment that your body falls down and it is your turn to moan for her, to urge her on, one of her arms is around your waist, holding you so you don’t fall backwards, the other is in between your bodies, her hand under your center and then she pushes you down, you want to scream by the feeling of her two fingers penetrating you out of nowhere, the pleasure feels like is ripping you from inside out, she lets you get used to it, kissing your lips as she waits for your approval.</p><p> </p><p>Once you tear your mouth away from her and move your hips you see a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Grind against me.” <em>Fuck</em>, receiving orders from her in bed is doing something to you, you obey, you start lifting your hips up and down, feeling how her fingers hit deeper in you every time you sit on her, she is lying back on the chair, a smug smile across her face as she watches your boobs jump up and down with your movements, in one of the times that you get yourself up you feel her moving, by the time you are down again she has added another finger</p><p> </p><p><em>“holy fuck val”</em> the feeling of being stretched feels to fucking good for you, she is biting her lip watching all that she is doing to you, your head is back, you are moving faster now, riding her in a way that you are making her press her own hand against herself every time you grind down, her eyes trained on your breasts and you feel the pull coming strong, you lean forward and hold on her shoulder she uses this leverage to push faster and harder in you and you are a goner, your brain has no clue which day, month or year you are in, all that you can grasp is the fact that her fingers are going to make you come all over the couch that you can bet that is expensive, none of that matters when she brings her thumb to your clit, you are screaming her name, making sounds that you never knew you could make, your legs shaking uncontrollably and her hands still holding you strong.</p><p> </p><p>You want to fall back and pass out, but the fact is that every time you grinded you brought her closer to the edge that she didn’t cross, she is holding on to you while she lay the two of you down, your hand finding its way to your favorite spot and rubbing her clit with the tip of your fingers, she is moaning in the deep kiss you two are sharing, it doesn’t take her long for her come on you again, both of you rolling up, staring at the ceiling trying to catch your breaths, you two look at each other and smile, the sun was almost setting and you realize that time does run fast when you are having fun, you give her a small kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t even make dinner yet” She says it laughing at you, her hand covering her forehead trying to bring her mind back to reality</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely need a shower first” You can feel yourself sweaty and wet, the room smells like sex and you try not to be embarrassed by it, she nods to you</p><p> </p><p>“Together right?” She says it and gets up, offers you her hand and you smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Together” The two of you make your way to the bathroom, dinner would have to wait a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>